


2am, and I'm still breathing (staring at my thoughts floating up to the ceiling)

by ijustcantwaittobequeen



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustcantwaittobequeen/pseuds/ijustcantwaittobequeen
Summary: "...She is witty, very smart and is great at sneaking out of your bedroom every morning before your mother wakes up.”Tandy and Tyrone in the quiet moments.





	1. Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I just...have never been so instantly amazed by the chemistry between these two. I was also saddened by lack of fic. Anywho! Enjoy and tell me your thoughts x

_It’s shaking the sky and I’m following lightning. I’ll recover if you keep me alive. Don’t leave me behind. Can you see me? I’m shining and it’s you that I’ve been waiting to find.-_ Shine _, Years and Years._

A musty and old scent, with a tang of nostalgia she once longed for, and the distant squeak of shoes against hardwood floor that continued methodically; a boys locker room isn’t exactly where she wants to be this late. He shouldn’t be here this late.

 

The window into the locker room was a tight squeeze but considering she didn’t have a key, and Ty wouldn’t have his phone on him, her dalliance days through windows clearly were not over.

 

She found the court itself was dark, the only light coming from the changing room behind her showing her shadow across the floor. He was too caught up in his laps to see her, so many laps, how could he not be tired? With training and school, and a sprinkle of the magic, crazy, fairy shit they were dealing with he should be exhausted to his core – but his passion was greater than his pain.

 

“You just gonna creep on me Crazy White Girl?” He managed to get out between breaths.

 

He was sweaty, lying on his back with his knees bent and arms over his face, spent. She heard his smile through his words as she walked towards him, her Vans scuffing on the floor, something her ballet teacher, from a past life, would cringe at.

 

“I’m not just any Crazy White Girl thank you very much.”

 

Tandy dumped her bag down before lying down and stretching out beside him. He instinctively reached for her hand and kissed each of her cold fingers, keeping his eyes closed, still blissed out from finishing his training.

 

“and it’s not as though you have room to judge Mr. ‘I’m just gonna do a bit of training at 10 PM’ as though that’s normal.”

 

She rolled on to her stomach to look at him, letting go of his hand then reaching her palm out to trace his jawline, gently moving his chin to look at her.

 

“I missed you is all.” She told him, reaching down to peck his lips quickly.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, his smile part smug, part absolutely-in-love-with-Tandy-Bowen.

 

She leaned down again, one hand beside his head to balance herself, the other tugging his head towards her. She needed to be near him, with him, kissing him, loving the feeling of his hand snaking under her (or rather his) hoody, tracing the delicate fabric of her bra.

 

He groaned as he pulled away.

 

“I’m all sweaty, T.”

 

She only pulled his mouth back to being a millimeter away from hers, their breath mingling, “so make me sweaty too.”

 

A grin pulled at Ty’s lips, she loved that she could do that, be playful with him, be a teenager with him.

 

“That was so cheesy. Am I rubbing off on you?” He asked as she shoved his shoulder.

 

“C’mon, let me shower then we can go home. We can’t be doing what we were doing in my Catholic School Gym.”

 

Tandy huffed and stood up, wiping her jeans of dust before offering her hand to Ty, following him as they walked back towards the locker room light.

 

“You didn’t have a problem with doing what we were doing in your Catholic School Gym last week, Ty.” She said, pretending to be sulking, gripping his hand tighter as he pulled them along.

 

“What you didn’t think I was gonna let you sit all alone while I was in the shower did you? That wouldn’t be very chivalrous of me.” He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder then leaning in to whisper in her ear; “I figured you’d keep me company, y’know for safety’s sake.”

 

Tandy laughed as he squeezed her closer to his side, his skin slowly getting cooler from his workout. “How did I get such a thoughtful boyfriend, huh?”

 

“I think it started when you stole my wallet.”

 


	2. Electric

_Whisper in my ear, I'm the only one you're lovin' on_ _. Take advantage of the moment, you're the only one that I want_ _. –_ Electric _, Alina Baraz & Khalid_

 

He was watching her sitting at his dining table with his mother, they were watching something about some ballet thing on his mom’s phone. Tandy said something that made his Mom throw her head back laughing.

 

“She likes her, you don’t need to look worried all the time.”

 

His dad clapped a hand over his shoulder before walking to sit on the couch across from him. Tyrone stopped looking over his shoulder, through the hall, to his girlfriend and his mom and looked to his dad. Tandy has handled a lot, they both have as “Cloak and Dagger”, a secret between only them – but, his mom was scarier than any of the bad guys they’d faced.

 

“Do you? Like her that is.”

 

His dad paused from picking up the remote and sat back looking at his son. Tyrone felt like in the midst of all the drama that had on gone on the past year - from meeting Tandy, the powers, basketball, getting trouble at school and mom’s career – his dad had never wavered, he was always there for him.

 

“I do. She is witty, very smart and is great at sneaking out of your bedroom every morning before your mother wakes up.”

 

Tyrone’s breath caught in his throat and he started coughing and could feel his face heat up and his teeth graze his lips, thinking of an excuse.

 

“That time would have just been becau-“

 

“I said ‘every morning’, son.” His dad interrupted.

 

He could hear his mom opening another bottle of wine while walking down the hall towards them, Tyrone looked at his dad eyes wide and pleading.

 

“I’ll keep your secret, your mother has enough on.”

 

The two women came into the living room and Ty relaxed as his dad turned on the TV and his mom started suggesting movie options while pouring a glass of wine. Tandy snaked her arm around his neck and curled up on his lap, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he could react.

 

“You alright?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just, I love your mom. So badass.” She looked at him while running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “What about you? Alright?”

 

“Dad knows you stay over.”

 

He could see the reaction instantly, similar to his own. Her face started blushing as her head dipped down.

 

“Jesus Christ” she whispered, while his parents were across the room.

 

“How did your mother look me in the eyes? She must hate me. I’ve ruined her son.” Tandy exaggerated under her breath, while Ty rolled his eyes and laced his fingers through her hand that was sitting in her lap.

 

“You did not ruin me. De-flowered me? Yes. Stripped me of my innocence? Yes. Ruined me? No.”

 

Tandy fake gasped while Ty only laughed at her blustering.

 

“It okay T! Dad said she doesn’t know and he won’t be telling her. We just have to be careful.”

 

Tandy smiled and nodded, still low-key freaking out. Tyrone’s family had accepted her, liked her, and invited her around for dinner once a week ever since Ty had told them they were serious. She didn’t want to risk their trust. Their love.

 

It wasn’t until later, after the movie Ty’s mom had chosen started rolling its credit, that Tandy and Ty stood up, with Ty announcing he would drive Tandy home.

 

Twenty minutes later they were in his mom’s BMW, one street over with Tandy straddling Ty’s lap, with his hands running up her ass and back down again and her hands roaming his shirtless chest.

 

“We are not having sex in your mom’s car. Just so you know. I have too much respect for her to do that.” Tandy told him while he had his mouth on her neck trailing down to her chest.

 

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

 

Tyrone asked as he unbuttoned her white blouse while trailing kisses down the warm skin he was slowly exposing. When her top was free he began unclasping her bra, before his mouth quickly found her breasts, kissing them, worshipping them. She began to rock above him, breathy, quiet, but present – always.

 

“Sneak me back into your bedroom. We are not cleaning her car up tonight.” Tandy’s protests sounded weak, even to herself.

 

Ty pulled back from her chest looking her in the eye, his hand moving to cup her cheeks.

 

“Should we stop and go back then?”

 

Tandy looked at him, his eyes were so earnest, but his chest was so hard and right there for her to run her hands all over and both their breathing was ragged and they were in their own world behind the steamed windows. She surged forward kissing him, running her tongue along his lips until they were both battling, teeth clanging, a guttural noise coming from her that only Ty could cause. She pulled back and looked at him, smiling and shaking her head at the same time.

 

“God, I just- I love you. You’ve ruined me. I had it backwards.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
